


Circa 60AD

by RaeJCharter



Series: The Princess and Seer Chronicles [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Reincarnation, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeJCharter/pseuds/RaeJCharter
Summary: King Arthur is famous as the king who was, and will be again.He has returned several times throughout history. Not always as a king. And never alone.And very few know the story of why...
Series: The Princess and Seer Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538203
Kudos: 6





	Circa 60AD

Here’s a story for you. 

Once upon a time, two thousand years and more ago, there lived a little girl, a princess, the youngest daughter of a great king. But the king faced a powerful empire, and to keep his daughter safe he sent her to live with the seers on a small island offshore from a small island at the end of the world. The princess grew up amongst the seers. She was clever and lonely, and so she did what clever and lonely children have been doing since people were people: she learnt. She learnt runes, stars, plants and landmarks; men and women, kings and queens, lords, seers and warriors; myths, legends, and history. And when she was ready, she learnt magic. 

But the empire had not retreated. They defeated the king, and killed his older children, and swallowed up other kingdoms. More and more people came to the seers’ island, fleeing the ever-growing empire. The seers and their warriors fought, of course, fought hard and bitterly, fought with arms and fought with words, but they were beaten back, and beaten back, and finally there came a day when the enemy reached that last island at the end of the world. Everyone knew that this was the end of the seers and their knowledge. 

But the princess-and-seer thought hard, and she went to the elder seer, and said that she had thought of a spell that could preserve something for the future. The elder seer was sceptical, but they had nothing to lose, and so she agreed to help the princess-and-seer. 

On the day the enemy arrived, the princess-and-seer and five others - the sister-to-all, the king-who-might-be, the forever heir, the ocean’s child and the clear-sighted one - remained in the sacred groves while the seers and warriors did battle. The princess-and-seer worked blood magic to tie them to the land and the people, to return when they were needed, to oppose empires and teach kings, and to be lights in the dark. And then the enemy arrived, and killed them, and yet… not. 

Because sometimes magic works, and some stories never die.


End file.
